


Пижама

by everytuesday, orphan_account



Series: Контрасты [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie-centric, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ричи любит обниматься. И свою пижаму. А Эдди бывает очень мстительным бойфрендом.





	Пижама

**Author's Note:**

> Фингеринг и авторские кинки на решительного Эдди. Фокал Эдди. Второй драббл в цикле «Контрасты» (по хэдканонам на фандомные отп).
> 
> Бета - [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/)

На Ричи цельная пижама в полоску, и Эдди ненавидит её всеми фибрами души.

Особенно сейчас, когда Ричи прижимает его к себе, сгребая в объятия и собственнически закидывая ногу на бедро. Когда он утыкается носом в шею Эдди, щекочет дыханием кожу, ведёт ладонями по пояснице…

Эдди млеет, вздыхает и прижимается к нему теснее. Даже когда прикосновения Ричи — сплошная нежность, его член реагирует мгновенно. Ведь для превращения в озабоченного подростка Эдди только и нужно лежать с Ричи в одной постели, зная, что под нелепой пижамой прячется голое, столь желанное тело.

Ричи словно читает его мысли: ухмыляется и просовывает руку между ними, накрывает член Эдди ладонью и сжимает сквозь трусы.

Эдди стонет. А затем хватает Ричи за подбородок, целует его веснушчатые щёки и, проскользнув к губам, углубляет поцелуй.

Ричи позволяет вести. Ждёт, пока Эдди стянет трусы, и не сопротивляется, когда его переворачивают на спину. Наоборот, улыбка Ричи становится только шире.

— Ну, что я говорил? Пижама — плюс сто к моей и без того бьющей фонтаном харизме.

Эдди садится на Ричи сверху и тоже улыбается, пристально глядя на него.

— Да неужели.

— И когда ты сидишь вот так, кое-что ещё бьёт…

Он затыкает Ричи поцелуем. Ёрзает на нём, провоцирует.

Чёрт, Эдди так сильно ненавидит дурацкую пижаму Ричи, что хочет, чтобы Ричи считал так же. Поэтому он тянется к своему изнывающему члену рукой и проводит по стволу — уверенно и жёстко дрочит себе, вверх и вниз, задевая головку.

Он не знает, на что Ричи рассчитывал, когда надевал цельную пижаму, но сделает всё, чтобы этого больше не повторилось. Чтобы Ричи навсегда выучил свой урок.

Эдди прекрасно знает, как он выглядит: раскрасневшийся, взлохмаченный, с влажным твёрдым членом. Ему известно, как именно выглядит для Ричи сейчас.

Он замечает его обжигающий взгляд, и как рука Ричи тянется к члену — уже наверняка липкому под тканью пижамы, — поэтому слегка отодвигается, почти насаживается на него, одновременно толкнувшись собственным членом в кулак.

— Чёрт, Эдс… — голос Ричи срывается. Его дыхание тяжёлое и прерывистое, щёки горят, волосы липнут ко лбу. — Боже… блядь…

Ричи приподнимается на локтях и тянется к нему. И хотя Эдди на пределе — о, как бы он хотел, чтобы эти полные, мягкие губы сомкнулись на его члене — он качает головой.

Эдди не хочет кончать в рот Ричи без возможности дотронуться до него… или доставить ответное удовольствие. Он хочет Ричи в себе. И это убивает Эдди. Ричи и его дурацкий вкус в одежде убивают Эдди каждую грёбаную миллисекунду.

Поэтому он слезает с Ричи, ползёт к изголовью кровати и тянется к стоящему рядом шкафчику. Вина Ричи, что сегодня он будет простым зрителем.

Эдди открывает колпачок лубриканта и смазывает пальцы, а потом медленно вводит один в дырку, не забыв слегка её потереть. Внутри тесно и вначале ощущения не описать иначе, как болезненные, но Эдди знает: стоит лишь немного подождать, как боль сменится наслаждением. Спустя пару минут тело и впрямь привыкает, мышцы медленно расслабляются, и Эдди добавляет второй, а затем и третий палец. С каждым разом он трахает себя быстрее и увереннее, входя до конца и разводя их, пока наконец не смещает угол.

Он громко стонет, не думая сдерживаться, и «Эдс» Ричи, его бившееся дыхание разносятся по комнате, звуча, словно охуенно возбуждающий саундтрек.

Эдди ускоряется и одновременно дрочит себе второй рукой, чувствуя, как низ живота сводит от подступающего оргазма.

Он шумно кончает, забрызгивая простыни спермой и обессиленно падая на кровать. Ричи следует за ним спустя мгновение, и Эдди с мстительным удовольствием отмечает расплывающееся тёмное пятно на его пижаме.

Некоторое время они молчат, тишина убаюкивает, и Эдди чувствует себя расслабленным и довольным, пусть и не совсем так, как ему бы того хотелось.

И когда Ричи чертыхается, Эдди усмехается — впрочем, не открывая глаз.

— Кажется, пижаму теперь только в стирку, хах?

— Или на помойку, — отвечает Эдди.

Голос невольно смягчается, — всё-таки Ричи любит свою пижаму. Пускай она совершенно нелепая, а её непрактичность Эдди доказал опытным путём.

— Или на помойку, — соглашается Ричи и притягивает Эдди к себе.

И хотя минуту назад Эдди ненавидел Ричи вместе с его глупой пижамой, он не против крепких объятий после оргазма.

Они могут продолжить и после. Например, в душе.


End file.
